Sesederhana itu
by D'Atari
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta, padamu.. Sesederhana itu


"A-ano... Su-sumimasen... Atari-chin desu.. Ini adalah my firstfic, jadi ma-maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan 'n kesalahan." Fiuuhhh..

Karena firstfic jadi rada gugup nih, hehe. Masih kacau banget sih, pokoknya warning banget deh. Tapi, yang tidak mengindahkan warning saya, selamat membaca aja deh, semoga ngga berhenti di tengah jalan. Kritik dan saran? Boleh kok. But, no flame pleeaasee..

Naruto n friends punya Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya Cuma minjam doang, hehe

Happy reading ^^

**Complicated**

**By : D'Atari**

"Hinata-chan... tunggu aku.." teriak seorang gadis sambil berlari ke arahku. Rambut pinknya yang pendek menari-nari setiap kali ia melangkah.

"Hah, padahal kukira aku sudah datang pagi, ternyata tetap saja kau yang duluan." Ucapnya setelah langkahnya sejajar denganku. Terlihat tatapan beberapa orang mengiringi langkah kami berdua. Bukan, tepatnya Sakura lah yang mereka pandangi. Jelas saja, dia termasuk gadis populer dengan semua sifat yang membuat banyak orang menyukainya.

Aku? Well, aku hanya gadis SMA biasa yang baru menjalani sebulan pertama ku di Konoha High School ini. Sungguh, semuanya biasa. Mulai dari rambut indigo panjang yang seringkali kugelung dengan pensil, serta kacamata violet yang menggantung menutupi mataku.

Kenapa gadis sepopuler Sakura bisa berteman denganku? Hmm, dia bilang aku adalah pendengar yang sangat baik, yang dengan rela mendengarkan semua ocehannya mengenai apapun, sungguh, apapun, dan tidak pernah berusaha mencela atau bahkan menyuruhnya berhenti. Mungkin saja itu alasannya. Yah, tapi aku memang seperti itu, karena pada dasarnya aku memang malas bicara, bahkan kurang bisa bergaul, hal yang membuatku cenderung tidak terlalu dipedulikan.

"Hari ini Sasuke-kun tidak menjemputku lagi. Dia bilang dia harus mengantar Suzuka dulu, karena ibunya sedang sibuk. Hmm, membuatku sebal saja. Yah, tapi Sasuke-kun kan memang baik, mana bisa dia menolak permintaan Suzuka. Tapi Suzuka juga harusnya tahu bahwa Sasuke-kun itu selalu menjemputku setiap pagi. Harusnya dia minta diantar saja sama Itachi-san, iya kan Hinata?" tanyanya pada ku.

"Hmm." Balas ku singkat, sekedar menandakan aku masih mendengarkan ocehan panjangnya. Ya, Sakura memang memiliki pacar, Sasuke. Dan tenang saja, Suzuka itu adik Sasuke. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang Sakura sudah memaki-maki Suzuka dan mengamuk pada Sasuke. Hufft, membayangkannya saja aku tidak berani.

"Ahh, lagi-lagi hanya 'hmmm', sama saja dengan Sasuke. Padahal kan aku sudah bicara panjang lebar. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Sakura sambil sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

"Y-ya." Balasku.

Angin di atap sekolah memang terasa lebih sejuk. Disinilah kami setiap jam istirahat, menikmati bentou yang kami bawa dari rumah masing-masing. Kami itu aku, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san dan juga Naruto-kun.

Naruto? Tidak banyak yang aku tahu tentang dia. Karena aku memang baru memasuki lingkaran persahabatan yang sudah mereka jalani selama SMP dulu. Sejauh yang aku tahu Naruto itu hanyalah pria yang sangat ceria, dengan tubuh tinggi, serta rambut jabrik yang sewarna dengan matahari. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang mempunyai rambut raven, serta sifat yang hampir sama denganku, irit bicara. Tapi, meski begitu, Sasuke justru populer dengan wajah tampan dan sifat 'cool'nya itu. Kadang aku heran, padahal sifatnya kan tidak terlalu berbeda denganku, tapi kenapa dia bisa sepopuler itu, sedangkan aku tidak ya?

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto lebih keras. "kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" ucapnya penasaran.

"a-ah, tidak." Balasku singkat.

"Sudahlah naruto, biarkan saja Hinata, kau ini sibuk sekali sih. Aku mau makan disana dengan Sasuke, setidaknya sebagai ganti karena kau tidak menjemputku tadi pagi, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil melangkah menuju sudut lain atap sekolah.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita makan berdua Hinata. Itadakimasu." Kami pun mulai menikmati bentou masing-masing. Makan siang memang terasa lebih nikmat kalau memakannya di atap sekolah.

Lagi. Seperti biasa, setelah menghabiskan bentounya, naruto pasti akan menatap mereka berdua, Sakura dan Sasuke, yang belum menghabiskan bentou mereka. Sakura? Pasti. Jelas sekali kan kalau Naruto selalu mengamati Sakura, bukan hanya saat ini saja. Di kelas, pulang sekolah, dimanapun, Naruto seringkali memandangi Sakura, diam-diam. Mungkin dia takut Sakura tahu, dan takut menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura sendiri yang sudah mengubah ikatan diantara mereka bertiga. Konyol.

"Apa Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan?" sudah jelas, kan. Tapi toh, aku tetap menanyakannya. Mencari jawaban yang sudah pasti.

"Ya, aku menyukainya." Wow, sangat jujur rupanya.

Lalu dia menatapku. Dan tersenyum. Aku tertegun.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya." Lanjutnya lagi. Dengan segera aku mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

Mau tahu yang lebih konyol lagi? Saat itu, diatas atap sekolah ini, tepat ketika dia menatapku, dengan 'senyum' yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya,

Aku...

Telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Dung, dung.

Bunyi pantulan bola terus saja terdengar dari lapangan basket indoor tersebut.

Basket, salah satu olahraga yang sangat tidak kusukai. Oh, baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku memang payah dalam semua jenis olahraga, khususnya jika ada benda bulat yang harus diikut sertakan dalam permainan. Lihat saja sekarang, aku sudah sangat bosan berpura-pura berlari kesana kemari, memainkan -tepatnya menghindari- bola basket. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang marah karena dari tadi aku terus menghindari bola, salah satu keuntungan menjadi gadis biasa yang sangat tidak diperhatikan.

"Aagghh!" Tidak seperti Sakura yang terus diincar pemain lain, karena dia lumayan hebat dalam bidang ini. Oh ya, aku lupa, Sakura sedang terjatuh, karena walaupun hanya olahraga biasa, tetap saja ada orang yang ingin menjegalnya, ketidakberuntungan untuk gadis populer. Tenang saja, tubuhku sudah refleks menuju tempat Sakura berada.

"Kau tidak papa?" Ucapku begitu ada didekatnya.

"Tentu saja sakit, sepertinya keseleo. Dan kau, kau sengaja menjegal kakiku kan?" ucapnya marah. Bukan aku, gadis yang ada tepat dibelakangku. Dendam pribadi sepertinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau saja yang tidak bisa bermain, bisa-bisanya menyalahkan orang." Balasnya pedas, sambil megibaskan ramut pirang panjangnya.

"Tidak bisa bermain? Kau buta ya, bahkan aku sudah mencetak skor dua kali lipat dari skor yang kau cetak! Dan aku tidak bodoh, sampai tidak bisa merasakan kaki seseorang yang menjegalku. Dan kau satu-satunya yang sedang didekatku saat itu. Akui saja kalau memang kau iri padaku, dasar gadis tak tahu- Aww." Ocehan panjangnya terhenti saat aku mulai memapahnya berdiri.

"Tunggu Hinata, aku belum selesai." Protesnya tak terima.

"S-sudahlah Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kita ke UKS sekarang." Ucapku tega-, oke pelan.

"Ahh, dasar Ino bodoh. Ternyata ini sakit sekali. Haaah, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Gerutunya kesal. Aku juga menatap kakinya yang mulai bengkak. Sensei yang mejaga UKS memang sudah pergi ke ruang guru, ada urusan katanya, meninggalkan kami berdua segera setelah mengompres kaki Sakura. Dan menurutku, sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi berempat.

Cklek.

Dan dugaanku benar, terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki UKS dengan napas memburu. Langsung berlari sepertinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil segera duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ya aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terkilir, tapi tidak terlalu sakit." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. See? Dia terus saja menggerutu padaku, tapi tidak pada Sasuke. Tentu saja, walaupun manja, Sakura tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir. Mengesampingkan sakitnya untuk tidak membuat kekasihnya khawatir, bukankah berarti dia sangat menyayangi kekasihnya itu? Kulihat Sasuke menghembusakan napas lega, dan tentu saja diikuti Naruto.

"Apakah Sasuke-san akan kembali ke kelas? Kalau iya, aku akan meminta ijin pada Orochi-Sensei untuk menemani Sakura." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Tidak papa, aku saja." Ucapnya singkat. Aku bisa melihat sinar bahagia di mata Sakura. Well, tentu saja, karena ternyata pria cool yang sangat malas berurusan dengan orang lain ini ternyata mau menemani kekasihnya. Kau memang tidak punya harapan Naruto, karena bagaimanapun, mereka memang benar-benar pasangan sempurna.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Orochi-sensei. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu." Aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan kuduga, Naruto akan mengikutiku. Kecuali hatinya sudah kebal hingga tak merasa sakit berada diantara sepasang kekasih itu. Jadi aku berdiri menghadap pintu dan menunggunya keluar.

Cklek. Dan dugaanku benar. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar, kurasa aku memang penebak yang jitu. Kulihat Naruto menghela napas berat, kemudian sedikit terkejut melihatku yang jelas-jelas menunggunya.

"Mau membolos?" Well, jangan tanya aku. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Yang jelas, wajah lelahnya itu membuat hatiku sedikit.. kacau?

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau yakin? Bukankah kau berkata pada Sasuke bahwa kau akan memberitahu Orochi-sensei?"

"K-kurasa yang lain juga s-sudah tahu." Mukaku memerah. Bagaimanapun dia benar. "J-jadi kau mau tidak?" Tanyaku sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, jadi aku sedikit melirik untuk memastikan bahwa ternyata dia- tertawa? tepatnya menahan tawa. Well, sama saja. Membuatku semakin malu saja. "Y-yasudah kalau tidak mau."

Naruto akhirnya benar-benar tertawa ketika melihat wajah cemberutku. Lelaki menyebalkan. Kali ini aku benar-benar membalikkan badanku. Tentu saja meninggalkannya. Memangnya enak jadi bahan tertawaan.

"H-hei, tunggu." Ucapnya sambil menahan tanganku. "Baiklah, aku mau." Ucapnya santai, sambil menarik tanganku pelan. Kurasa dia tahu aku mengajaknya membolos karena ingin menghiburnya. Buktinya, aku yang mengajak bolos, malah dia yang menuntun jalan ke taman belakang. Well, entahlah, yang jelas tangannya ...

hangat.

To be continued..

Hoho, bagaimana, bagaimana? Baguskah, atau malah membuat reader sekalian enek? Silahkan-silahkan, curahkan keluh kesah anda lewat review. Maklumlah, Atari masih baru disini. Yang jelas, kalau ada ide tentang Fic Naru-Hina, boleh kok tumpahin ke Atari, siapa tahu Atari bisa buat untuk oneshot, hehe.

Yang jelas terimakasih banyak untuk telah bertahan membaca Fic ini hingga akhir, dan lebih makasih lagi kalau masih mau nunggu lanjutannya. Mudah-mudah ngga lama ya, reader sekalian. Pokoknya, Naru-Hina forever. ^^


End file.
